The Battle for Sinnoh
by LucasOne
Summary: When Johto and Sinnoh get into a war, and multiple regions choose sides...
1. Prologue

_(Two Weeks Ago-Kanto Region-Professor Oak/Elm)_

Professor Oak was scrutinizing one of the Pokèmon he took care to make sure it was healthy, when the videophone began ringing. As soon as he picked up the phone he saw it was his colleague Professor Elm, "Why hello old chum, what matters do you need to talk about today?" said Professor Oak. "Well I have more than a simple problem, my region of Johto is constantly growing and its seems we have a problem... a population problem," "What do you mean a population problem, Elm." Elm responded, "The cities and area of Johto are getting even more crowded by the day, we need to expand outside of Johto and many of the people in in Johto agree with this." "Whoa not so fast" replied Oak " You can't just go barge into other regions my friend, I suggest you try a better and more economic resolution, and if you excuse me I must go finish my studies." Elm sat down on his chair and sighed "Maybe he's right, maybe there is another way," but his Pokèmon seemed to be against it, and then he realized exactly what to do and ran out the door in excitement...


	2. The War Begins

_(Now-Snowpoint City, Sinnoh-Lucas)_

As Lucas was coming back to his home, he kicked off the snow that had fallen on him. As he sent out his Pokèmon to eat, sleep, and do whatever they like. Lucas cooked up dinner for himself and the rest of his Pokèmon, and ate the pizza he made. Lucas had become a true Pokemon master, being able to defeat anyone. But, after completing all of the regions and defeating all of the regions elite fours and champions, he had gone to his parents (Johanna and Rowan's) summer home.

After eating, he turned on the TV. The news was on, "... And that's that for the weekly Pokèmon swarm, Houndour!" The news lady exclaimed. "Now onto Kanto news. Professor Oak will be giving out four of each starter Pokèmon, one to a lucky trainer...". She was given a news report and she decided to take a drink. As she read the report she dropped her cup, and as it shattered on the ground, she exclaimed "Breaking News, People of Sinnoh! Johto has declared war on Sinnoh. We will be..." The news went out. Lucas bolted up and ran to the Snowpoint Gym to see what Candice knew.

"War... This can't be happening. Maybe it's just a drill, or..." Lucas thought as he ran to the Gym.

 _(Now-Kanto Region-Professor Oak)_

Professor Oak was watching over all the Pokémon that many trainers left in his care. The day was cloudy, but a nice, strong breeze was clearing the sky. Professor Oak decided to make brunch, as he slept in that day, and turned on the radio

"Thank you, Jane. As many of us know today is a mostly overcast day, with a very slight chance of rain between 11:20 A.M. and 3:15 P.M. After that, it will be a very sunny day..." Jim, the weather reporter was cut off. Prf. Oak looked over to it as he finished making his Eggs, Bacon, and Orange Juice.

"Breaking news!" Came Officer Jenny's voice. Johto has declared war on Sinnoh just 5 minutes ago. At the same time they launched a surprise attack on Sinnoh. We have no news on what has happened. When we tried to ask Prf. Elm what he was doing, we found out that..." Professor Oak turned off the radio.

"Elm! What have you done? War is not what I suggested!" Oak thought as he ran through his lab to an Abra. "I'm going to Johto!" Oak yelled as he was teleported to Johto.

 _(Cerulean City, Kanto-Connor)_

As Connor looked over the side of his newest friend, a Honchkrow by the name of Don, and watched as flying Pokèmon made their way toward Sinnoh in an all out attack. Johto had declared war so suddenly, interrupting his journey. Jake had called him over the Pokègear from Hoenn, where he was involved in a tournament, to find out if he was alright, and his mother had called and told him to return to Cerulean, and was told that Kanto was neutral ground. Don was perfectly used to carrying Connor and his Pichu, Sparky, though the ride had been anything but comfortable. As Cerulean City became visible, Don went into a spiral, bringing them to a landing just outside Connor's childhood home.

Connor sat on his living room sofa, his Pokèmon surrounding him, when he realized he may have friends in trouble. Opening his PokèGear, Connor quickly placed a call to Thomas, in Sinnoh, and Tony in Hoenn. As two Hello's came through, Connor connected the calls into a three way call. "Tom, Tony, Johto has declared war on Sinnoh, Thomas, you need to get out of Sinnoh, now! Tony, meet us at my house in Cerulean, I'll have my Honchkrow hover above it". As he said this, he motioned to the Big Boss Pokèmon, who flew out the window and began floating above the green roofed, two story house.

Both of them responded and disconnected. And now the wait began….


	3. Preparing for Battle!

_(Canalave City, Sinnoh-Thomas)_

Looking out the window, Thomas saw masses of Bird Pokèmon in the sky. His PokèGear rang and vibrated vigorously in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and the screen divided to show two faces.

"Hello?"

"Tom, Tony, Johto has declared war on Sinnoh, Thomas, you need to get out of Sinnoh, now! Tony, meet us at my house in Cerulean, I'll have my Honchkrow hover above it, came from the speaker as Connor's face appeared on the screen."

"Okay?" the other frowned, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Gotcha. Bye." Thomas replied as he hung up the Pokè Gear. Thomas immediately released his Swellow from her Pokè Ball as he exited the Pokèmon Center in Canalave City.

"You might want to stay in your PokèBall for this ride, Zou" speaking to his Phanpy. "Swellow, go to Cerulean City, hurry!" Swellow took off with haste. With all the Pokèmon in the sky, Swellow had to make complicated aerial maneuvers to evade them. Once outside of Canalave's city limits, Swellow sped toward Kanto.

They finally reached the tip of the continent that contained Kanto and Johto, Thomas started to relax. Luckily, Cerulean was a northern city and near the middle of the continent. This made getting to Connor's house swift.

"There." said Thomas pointing as he spotted the Honchkrow. Swellow landed gracefully. "Thanks Swellow." In a flash of light, Swellow returned to her PokèBall.

 _(Lilycove City Harbor, Hoenn-Tony)_

Tony hadn't expected this, a war between Johto and Sinnoh. Such an event hadn't happened in years. The seven regions had always been at peace. But now that there was a war, the major crime syndicates were going to get involved. Tony had just received the order to head to Johto and back Team Rocket operatives in the army. He was to take a boat to Kanto, afterward he could do anything he needed, as long as it helped Johto win the war. Tony and Seth, his Buizel, were on their way to the harbor in Lilycove, Team Magma had a boat prepared for him to travel on. No doubt there were many boats for many members, but he only knew of his, boat number three.

As he expected, there were at least three dozen boats in the harbor. He was about to enter his boat when his PokèNav went off. Tony frowned not many had his number, in fact, he only had four on his list, and three of them were fellow members of Team Magma. He was in his civilian clothes, so if the fourth person did call, he was alright.

Tony answered the PokèNav, and was surprised to see Connor, "Hello?"

Suddenly, the screen on his PokèNav changed, splitting to show a second person.

"Tom, Tony, Johto has declared war on Sinnoh, Thomas, you need to get out of Sinnoh, now! Tony, meet us at my house in Cerulean, I'll have my Honchkrow hover above it", Connor said.

"Okay?" Tony frowned, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Gotcha. Bye." the other replied.

Tony ended the call, and stepped into the boat. Seth jumped in after him, and the boat took off. After only a few minutes, he got sick of the slow process. Tony recalled Seth, and let Blitz, his Flygon, out of his Pokè Ball. He showed Blitz the city's location on the map, and told him to land at the building under the Honchkrow. The Flygon nodded, and they took off.

After maybe an hour of flying, they reached the building. Tony recalled the tired Flygon, and let Seth back out of his Pokè Ball. The boy walked over the the front door, and knocked, hoping that he hadn't kept them waiting.

 _(Cerulean City, Kanto-Connor)_

Connor stood as he heard a knock at the door. His Gallade, Psych, who was closest to the door, opened it and used Psychic to restrain whoever was outside until their identity was confirmed. Connor saw that Tony stood outside and said "Let him go Psych". Connor welcomed his old friend into the living room as they sat down with some sandwiches and other assorted foods, while Connor set out some Pokèmon food of his own creation for the various Pokèmon in the room.

Connor and Tony discussed their plans for about a half an hour. As Connor was saying "And then land on the guy's head..." Until he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Once again, Psych opened the door and restrained the newcomer.

 _(Cerulean City, Kanto-Thomas)_

"Zou, we're here," Thomas said as he held out a PokèBall. The Long Nose Pokèmon appeared in the flash of light. Thomas proceeded to knocking on the door. A Gallade stood before him. Before Thomas could say a word, he and Zou were surrounded in an aura and unable to move.

Thomas dropped to his feet when he was released from the Psychic attack.

"Sorry, but you can never be too careful, being so close to the border". Connor apologized as he invited his friend in. I think we should make our way to Sinnoh, see what we can do to help.

"Ok. Zou, sorry to do this to ya, but you have to go back into your PokèBall."

"We should head for Snowpoint, I hear a pretty large resistance is amassing there!" Connor called into the house.

Thomas stepped outside, releasing Swellow. "Swellow, mind giving us another lift? I know you're tired, but we need to hurry." The Swellow made a gesture as if to say _'Of course I can power through it, I've done it before'._ Thomas climbed aboard Swellow.

"Ready you guys?"

 _(Cerulean City, Kanto-Connor)_

As soon as Connor saw the familiar face of Thomas, he quickly commanded his Gallade, "Let him go". Connor's friend and his Phanphy were lowered to the ground, released from the Psychic aura that bound them. Sorry, but you can never be too careful, being so close to the border. Connor apologized as he invited Thomas in. I think we should make our way to Sinnoh, see what we can do to help. As Connor finished he began recalling his Pokèmon, then opened the door, outside of which Honchkrow sat. Connor sat on the Big Boss Pokèmon's back, and called inside to the others, "We should head for Snowpoint, I hear a pretty large resistance is amassing there!"

 _(Cerulean City, Kanto-Tony)_

Seth eyed the Pokèmon food that had been given to him. It didn't look very appetizing to the Buizel, so he went over to Tony's pack and pulled out several PokèBlocks to eat instead. Someone new knocked on the door. It was the boy Connor had been speaking in the three way phone call. The new guy didn't get to rest long, as soon as he was in Connor was out, saying that he wanted to go to Sinnoh to help.

Tony's orders were to go to Kanto and then assist Johto in any way possible. This probably included sabotage. The boy nodded, and recalled Seth, again letting out Blitz. The two exited Connor's house to find the man already atop his Honchkrow. Tony stood next to Blitz, ready to hop on and take off as soon as the new boy was ready.

"We should head for Snowpoint, I hear a pretty large resistance is amassing there!" Connor called into the house.

"To Snowpoint then," he nodded.

"Okay, lets go," Tony sighed.


	4. The Other Side

_(Lake Verity-Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh-Ben)_

Johto's Pidgeot Squad, Gold flight, the strongest of Johto's Air Force swooped out of the sky, their raw speed scaring the enemy trainers below. "Gold Leader, this is Gold 3, I have spotted a clearing and requesting permission to land the flight!" Gold 3 asked over his intercom as his Skarmory flew over a clearing.

"Permission granted. Gold Flight! Prepare your Pokèmon for landing!" Yelled Gold Leader over the headset.

Gold Flight was made up of 12 of Johto's strongest and fastest flying Pokèmon. The leader of Gold Flight, Ben, had flown with his shiny Pidgeot for 6 years before being promoted to having his own flight Lead. He named his squad after his Pidgeot's gold body. The rest of the flight was made up of mostly other Pidgeot, with only 2 Skarmory, and 2 Noctowl .

As Gold 3 began to land, his Noctowl was hit by an ice beam, and plummeted into the lake. Little did Gold Flight know what was about to happen to them...

 _(Lake Verity-Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh-Lucy)_

Lucy watched as Johto's fastest squad, Gold Flight, made their landing at Lake Verity. Her Fearow, Quill, began his descent, landing just a bit from where the squad was coming down. Lucy had been ignored by the nearby infantry, as it seemed she was simply a trainer escaping Johto.

As she landed, Lucy quickly recalled the massive bird, and instead released a small bunch of vines, her Tangela, Whip. Lucy quietly slipped into the trees, searching until she found a Sinnoh patrol, headed toward Sandgem to report to Rowan, of course, this could not be allowed. "Stun Spore, Wrap, then Cut". Lucy whispered to the Vine Pokèmon, who launched a cloud of paralyzing spores, before wrapping the small infantry unit up completely and cutting the vines, leaving them restrained. The Tangela's vines regrew as they made their way further into the woods and set up camp, ready to move toward Mount Coronet and then Snowpoint City the next day. Her orders: nullify Candice and her troops.

 _(Lake Verity-Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh-Ben)_

"No!" Ben exclaimed as Gold 3 was shot out of the sky. Gold 3 had been a close friend, and 2nd in command. "Gold 3 come in! Come in Gold 3! Come in!" Ben pleaded over the radio. Gold 3 had fallen into the lake, and never surfaced.

"Sir, he...he's gone." Gold 2 stated as he flew close to Ben. His Skarmory sadly flapped her wings, her mate gone. The flight then realized not to spend much time mourning the loss, as more ice beams shot from the forest.

"Evasive maneuvers! Now!" Cried Ben, but his Pidgeot as hit, half of his right wing frozen in place. "Men, do your best to land safely! If not, return home..." was the last anyone heard of him. "Goldie, land on the beach of the lake, if you can." "Pidgeot!" It replied. Ben looked up at the flight, its speed the only thing keeping it in the air.

 _(On The Ground)_

"Thanks Goldie, eat this berry, it will defrost you." "Pidgeot..." it cried weakly.

"Hands up!" someone yelled in the forest.

"Who's there?" asked Ben, as he grasped for his Growlithe's Pokèball. He knew that there were both Johto and Sinnoh troops in the area.

"This is the Johto advance battalion, if you are from Johto come out, if you are from Sinnoh, surrender!" Came a voice in the forest. Ben had been unsure of who had found him, and thought it was a trap from Sinnoh's forces.

"How do I know it's not a trap from Sinnoh? Why don't you come out here instead?" Ben shot back, prepared to have his Growlithe attack anyone that came near him. He then saw that the unknown forces were coming out of the forest. Upon seeing that Ben was indeed from Johto, and the leader of the most famous of Johto's Air Corps, they saluted him.

 _(Olivine City, Johto-Kai)_

Kai ran through the fields nearby Olivine. He had to make the ship leaving for Sinnoh. Kai was a shy boy, but he wanted to fight for his region.

Finally coming into Olivine, Kai sprinted toward the harbor. As he finally reached it, he saw a ship with the Johto's Navy insignia on it pulling out of the harbor.

"Dang it, I just missed it." Kai wondered what he was going to do if since he missed the boat. "Wait a second...I've got Kair!" Kai exclaimed to himself as he pulled out a PokèBall. In a burst of light, a Dragonite appeared. "Kair, can you take us north to Sinnoh?" Kair nodded. Kai hopped on Kair's back. They both took off and headed over Johto.

 _(Lake Verity-Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh-Lucy)_

"This really is dull," Lucy commented to her little Squirtle, Wave maybe we should just head out now. The tiny turtle Pokèmon nodded and said, "Squirt!" in agreement. Then let's move out! Lucy said excitedly, jumping to her feet and recalling the turtle, then tossing an Ultra Ball in the air and releasing the massive, brown bird that was her ride. Alright Quill, take us to Snowpoint City! Lucy commanded as she leapt onto the Fearow's back.

Quill lifted off with a few quick flaps, taking them up into the clear air above Lake Verity. As they turned toward Snowpoint, trainer and Pokèmon saw something heading their way at quite high speed. The silhouette became clearer and soon it was obvious this was an incoming Dragonite!


End file.
